Banana Investments Advisory
'''Banana Investments Advisory '''is the final upgrade of Banana Farm in Path 2 in BTD5. It costs $4675 on Easy, $5500 on Medium, $5940 on Hard and $6600 on Impoppable. It generates $1000 each round and earns 20% interest on uncollected funds and can hold a maximum of $20000. You can withdraw money at any time, without the need to move the mouse over to it just to get money. In Bloons Monkey City, the capacities and generation is increased by 50%. In BTD Battles Mobile, the Advisory also adds $80 to economy per round, along with normal generation of cash per round and normal capacity. Tips * ]]Since you cannot control your Dartling Gun the whole time when you have Banana Farm's path 1 upgrades, you are advised to build this for the sake of convenience instead of Banana Republic or Banana Research Facility, although it generates less money than the Banana Research Facility. **While a Banana Research Facility (4/0) generates more in the first few turns, the Banana Investments Advisory (0/4) actually generates more over time. In 9 turns, it fills up and generates $20,000 while a Banana Research Facility (4/0) only generates $18,000 ***However, a Banana Research Facility upgraded to (4/2) generates $27,000 during 9 rounds, making it much better over time. **You can have a BRF in Deluxe and Mobile with Monkey Farmers/pro, allowing you to not have to get this if you want Dartling Guns and Banana Farms. *If you are not in a dangerous situation, you are advised to collect the fund when it is almost full. **It is better not to withdraw the money until the bank is full, because you'll raise more money. Gallery steambia.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile artwork Trivia *Just as the Monkey Bank does, this upgrade makes the Banana Farm more like the one in Bloons TD 4, as you don't have to pick up the bananas. *Upgrading to More Bananas and Banana Plantation will generate slightly more than $1000 per round. *Building this in Deflation Mode (By using the hotkey bug) will make it generate no money even if the money is withdrawn. *This is the only final path 2 upgrade not to have an ability in Bloons TD 5. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, on the top of the building says "B.I.A.", which is an initialism of Banana Investments Advisory. *The B.I.A. could possibly be a reference to the C.I.A. (the Central Intelligence Agency). *In Bloons Monkey City, this is the only tier 4 upgrade not to require a special tier 4 upgrade building for its research, likely due to Banana Investments Advisory doesn't have a Special Ability. * It is possible that the company that owns the Banana Research Facility and Banana Investments Advisory are the same because they have the same wall color, window color and logo. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades